This Thing Just Got COMPLICATED
by KillerOfItAll
Summary: Davina was walking home with her friend, Rebekah, when she saw her sort of friend, Kaleb, from 8th grade. Then when she went to her sort of job at night, her sort of boss/friend, Klaus, Rebekah's older brother, introduced her to his youngest brother, Kol. What happeneds if Davina felt something for Kaleb and Kol? Can Kaleb retrieve her love or will Kol win her heart?


Davina was in her small apartment doing her daily routine. When she was just sitting around, she got bored so she called Josh.

"Hey Josh, can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be there in ten." Josh said hanging up the phone. He got ready and went to Davina's apartment. He knocked. Davina heard the knock, then she put the picture she was looking at on the shelf.

"Hey, your late." Davina said pointing.

"I just walk slow." Josh lie.

"Oh don't give me that crap, Josh, we both know your up to something." Davina said laughing.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." Davina said pulling Josh inside. When Josh sat on a stool on the kitchen counter, Davina grabbed the a picture that she was looking before.

"So do you have any food here? Cause I'm starving." Josh faced Davina.

"Yeah, I have one last candy apple on the freezer, you can have it if you want." Davina said and then Josh got up and took the candy apple on the freezer. When Josh bit the candy apple, he tasted onion, he opened the trash bin and trown the candy and spit. He looked at Davina who was smiling.

"Why did you do that for?" Josh asked taking a sit on the stool again.

"That's for putting my bra on the freezer." Davina said looking at Josh.

"Like I said, that was a brrrra." Josh said laughing. Davina turned around while Josh was planning for a payback. Then he got an idea.

"Do you want to go for lunch?" Josh asked serious.

"Yeah sure. I was thinking chicken." Davina said putting the picture on the shelf and getting her phone.

"Chicken! Davina haven't you heard chicken is dangerous. If you eat chicken, you will see your old friend." Josh said standing up from the stool.

"Oh, come on, Josh. We both know that your trying to prank me so that you can have the last laugh, but it won't work."

"Okay, suit your self."

"Okay, that's it!" Davina spatted. She walked to the closet and got her jacket. She walked to the door. "I'm going to a chicken parlor, gonna buy a tub of chicken, two piece." Davina said before shutting the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Josh mumbled and then the door opened and Davina was looking at Josh with a 'what did you say' face. "Bring me home spicy legs." Josh said smiling. Davina was walking to the chicken parlor and then she stopped walking when she felt her hair swayed a little.

Davina turned around and said "Hey, Rebekah."

"What are you doing?"

"Buying a tub of chicken for mama." Davina replied. Rebekah asked and Davina said yes. When they got to the parlor, Davina ordered a tub of chicken. The two was talking, when Davina and Rebekah was walking back home, Davina noticed a boy. Then she realized that the boy was from her past.

Davina chocked. "Umm… Rebekah, how many chicken did I ate in the parlor?"

"Only two legs, why?" Rebekah got confused and then Davina walked away and Rebekah followed.

"Hey." That's all Davina could say.

"Davina?" The boy said unsure.

"Kaleb." Davina said then the boy smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, Davina, it's been a long time. How are you?" Kaleb said after backing away a little.

"Great. What makes you swing by?" Davina asked before Rebekah cleared her throat. "Oh my– sorry. Kaleb this is Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah, Kaleb Parker." Davina introduce each other.

"Nice to meet you." Rebekah said offering her hand.

"You too." Kaleb said shaking her hand.

"I'll see you later, Davina." Rebekah said walking away.

"Kaleb, um.. I've got to go, maybe after my current job maybe we could catch up." Davina offered.

"Sure, I saw a restaurant a few blocks away. I'll pick you up later." Kaleb said hugging her goodbye. When they walked away from each other, they didn't know that Rebekah just his on an alley and used her super hearing to hear the rest of their conversation. Rebekah giggled a little the vamp sped to the Mikaelson manor. When Rebekah walked in Kol notice that she is being her happy-crazy self.

"What got up your mood, dear sister?" Kol asked curious. Hayley walked in and and saw both of them and then she looked left and right and behind her.

"I'm sorry, is there even a room where boys are not in?" Hayley asked them sarcasticly.

"Hayley, I've got to tell you something about Davina." Rebekah said taking Hayley's arm and walking up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, am I still in the other side?" Kol said looking right and left then to them.

Rebekah stopped walking then looked at Kol and said "Yep." Then continued walking to her room with Hayley.

"Okay, Bex, spill the beans." Hayley got excited.

"Okay, I was walking in the streets of New Orleans when I saw Davina walking to a chicken parlor. I went to her and we talked. Then when I was walking with her to her apartment Davina saw a boy. She went to him and they know each from the past and they are going on a date tonight after she teaches Hope." Rebekah said giggling.

"Shut up." Hayley said smiling. "The youngest of us has a date." Rebekah said imagining what will happened on their date tonight. They don't know is that Kol was listening and wondering who's the girl named Davina.

"See you tonight, Davina." His head said. After a few hours, it was 6:00 pm and Klaus is waiting for Davina to come but she didn't. Then she came 6:05.

"You're late, again." Klaus said to Davina.

"Sorry, got a little carried away."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, remember when you said when you wanted some help with teaching Hope, so I got your helper." Klaus smirked.

"Hey, wait, wait, I know that smirk, okay I know that it is not Freya. So, who is it?" Davina asked with her arms crossed in her chest.

"It's me, sweetheart." Kol said walking down the stairs. Davina turned around to see who it was.

"Seriously, him." Davina said turning to Klaus while pointing Kol with her fingers. Klaus nodded smiling.

"Okay, one question. Where's Hope?" Davina said looking at Klaus' eyes.

"With Rebekah walking cause you were taking so long."

"Okay, I say it again, seriously that dick." Davina said looking at Klas then Kol then back at Klaus.

"Hey!" Kol said making them look at him then they looked again to each other.

"Davina, Hope will be here any minute, so I suggest you accept your partner and watch your langue." Klaus saw Rebekah walking with Hope. When Davina saw them, she walked upstairs to the room where she teaches Hope magic. Kol followed her.

"Hey."

"Um..hey." Davina said looking through her stuff then saw the picture she was looking this morning. She took it and looked at it. Kol looked at her. He walked to her knowing there was something wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just a little problem." Davina said looking at him with in her eyes and when she looked at him, he saw her beauty. He hugged her for no reason. Davina's head fell in Kol's shoulder. Rebekah heard something and left Klaus with Hope. She walked to where the sound came from and saw Kol and Davina hugging each other. After Davina teached Hope, she forget her problem and went to her apartment. Kaleb knocked on her door and they went to the restaurant a few blocks away to the music store. Davina saw the waitress put a piece of cake.

"I'm sorry, we didn't orde.." Davina said but Kaleb cutted her off mid-sentence.

"I order it." Kaleb said said to her and then looking at the waitress. "Thank you." Kaleb said nodding to the waitress and she went away. "I remember when we started dating you told me that you always eat desert first." Davina looked at the cake and saw a bracelet. She recognized it from their first date.

"Oh, you found it." Davina said taking the bracelet for a closer look.

"Yeah, I did. So, um… What do we do now?" Kaleb asked her looking at her eyes.

"We could do this for awhile." Davina said putting her chin in her palm.


End file.
